There is a checkout system in which a sales-data processing apparatus that performs registration of items in a sales transaction and an accounting apparatus that executes settlement processing on the basis of sales transaction data from the sales-data processing apparatus are connected by a network. In such a checkout system, a configuration in which a plurality of store clerks divide the labor of registration and settlement (a two-person work type) and a configuration in which a customer performs the settlement (a semi-self service type) can be adopted.
In such a checkout system, a sales-data processing apparatus of a vertical scanner type is generally used. Such a sales-data processing apparatus is mounted on a checkout counter. The sales-data processing apparatus includes a reading device that reads a barcode or the like attached to a commodity and a display device. A peripheral device such as a PIN pad device for use by a customer to input a code number during credit/debit card settlement is connected to the sales-data processing apparatus. Since such a peripheral device is separate from the sales-data processing apparatus, the peripheral device is typically placed on the checkout counter at a position adjacent to the sales-data processing apparatus.
However, if the peripheral device is placed on the checkout counter, a usable region of the checkout counter is reduced. Therefore, operational convenience is likely to be deteriorated, for example, a shopping basket cannot be placed near the sales-data processing apparatus due to the presence of the peripheral device. Additionally, the height of the checkout counter is generally lower than the waist height of an average adult female. However, it is considered somewhat difficult to operate a PIN pad at this height level.